In the digital age, organizations produce, collect, and store increasingly large volumes of data. “Business Intelligence” is a term often used to refer to technologies that leverage raw data to derive information that is useful to an organization in identifying patterns, summarizing trends, and/or making decisions.
Unfortunately, traditional Business Intelligence technologies may fail to provide a meaningful, holistic picture of the relevant data. Administrators or other users of traditional Business Intelligence technologies may spend the majority of their time browsing data lists, zooming in and out of data views, and attempting to decipher presentations. Compounding the problem, in the process users may lose track of their browsing locations and/or their findings as they browse. As data sets grow, the difficulty of quickly and reliably navigating and interpreting the data sets increase further.
In some cases, data analysis tasks may be time-sensitive. For example, computing security administrators may need to quickly and comprehensively digest data in order to quickly address potential computing security concerns. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for data visualization.